


Passing The Time (Yaoi Frexy)

by Beautiful_Maniac



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, First lemon/story, M/M, Mating Season, Smut, Yaoi, bad timing, possibly terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Maniac/pseuds/Beautiful_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy and Freddy had been dating for a while now. They promised each other that they wouldn't mate until the right time, but Freddy had a chance of plans. Didn't help that it was the night before something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Time (Yaoi Frexy)

**Author's Note:**

> I might do bad, I have a feeling. Second time writing a lemon....first time with it being yaoi. Hope you don't die from my terrible skills!

Foxy looked at the clock in his room and sighed. The red fox was waiting for the night to go by. The reason as to why was because he was going to finally be back to working in the pizzeria. His loving boyfriend talked to the manager and fixed everything. Foxy didn't know how to thank him though. All he wanted was for it to be morning, so he can entertain the kids. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. "If only I could pass the time..." His door soon opened and he didn't even get time to react as he was picked up and kissed roughly. Foxy blushed and kissed back, recognizing those lips to be his mate's. They pulled away, the two of them blushing "Hey babe~" smirked the brown bear looking at his fox seductively. Foxy smiled softly "Ahoy Freddy..." Foxy soon noticed that Freddy was looking him over like he was a piece of steak. "Umm baby...?" Foxy then gasped as Freddy threw him softly onto the bed. "Hey Foxy...remember what we promised?" Foxy nodded "Can we break that promise though? It's mating season~" Foxy blushed darker and hugged him "S-sure laddie" Freddy smirked and groped the fox, who bit his lip. Freddy soon started taking the pirate's shorts off, licking his neck. "Mmm~" moaned Foxy. Freddy touched Foxy's cock making the little one gasp. Freddy teased him by rubbing the head and feeling around, Foxy whimpering. Freddy patted his mate's head before taking off his pants, his ten inch cock coming out. Foxy's eyes widened but he didn't wait to put the meat in his mouth. He sucked on the tip and started jerking Freddy off. "Fuck~" Freddy sighed in pleasure looking down at his fox. Foxy soon decided to bob his head, getting at least six of the ten inches. Foxy continued bobing his head faster and faster, starting to play with Freddy's testicles. "Doing so good baby~!" Freddy soon took himself out of Foxy's mouth making Foxy pout. "Get on your hands and knees" Foxy quickly followed orders. Freddy grabbed a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers before putting some on Foxy's hole. Foxy shivered "T-tha' be cold" Freddy smirked before rubbing the hole, placing his finger inside making Foxy gasp. "We just need to finger you before you can be mine~" Freddy soon placed his finger all the way into Foxy, starting to thrust them in and out slowly. "Nngh, m-mmm~" moaned Foxy squirming slightly. Freddy then slipped 2, before slipping 3 digits. "R-ready~!" Freddy slowly pulled his fingers out, putting some lube on his cock, before slamming inside of Foxy. "Ooh~!" Moaned Foxy, blushing dark as Freddy started to slowly thrust inside him. "Feels good baby~? We should..do this more often!" Groaned Freddy. Foxy bit his lip before moaning "P-papa bear, harder~! Freddy smirked as he slammed into Foxy "You love your Papa bear, don't you? You kinky pirate~" Freddy went faster and deeper inside of the fox who was moaning louder and louder. "Fuck, Freddy! C-close~!" Freddy grabbed his mate's length, jerking him off so he can reach his high quicker. Moans and the sweet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. "Freddy~!" "Foxy ~!" They both cried out, Freddy cumming inside of Foxy while Foxy got his bed dirty. Foxy sighed and hugged the brown bear who laid down next to him."Tha' was perfect ~!" Said Foxy smiling "That's good because we have to do that for the whole month" Freddy laughed as Foxy cheered quietly to himself. "Me still can't believe we did tha'..." "I still can't believe my innocent little pirate has such a dirty kink~" Freddy teased Foxy who punched him in the chest. "Whatever" Freddy kissed Foxy "Let's get some sleep" They grabbed the cover and put it on top of them. As Foxy closed his eyes, one thought came to mind

 

'The best way...to pass time'


End file.
